


the ghost of spring is reflected in my eyes

by nobantrai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, hades! jeno, hecate! renjun, idk what i'm doing buuuut eh, magical bois, mostly fluff tbh, persephone! jaemin, there's like a smidge of markhyuck in there but that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai
Summary: all jaemin knew of was the rays of gold and the sweet smell of flowers. so when two souls, one of death and one of witchcraft, enter his realm of spring, he can't help but get a tad curious.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	the ghost of spring is reflected in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, uhhh i just felt like writing something about norenmin and i've been meaning to write some type of greek mythology au just because. tbh, i didn't know how this would work but after realizing that hecate indeed exists, i couldn't help but think renjun was the perfect match. btw, i did post a bit of this on my friend and i's twt (renjammies), so if it sounds familiar, it's from that snippet i posted.
> 
> also, i know that most of this will not line up with the original tale so yeah. i'm just having fun with this and i hope you guys enjoy nonetheless :)

long long ago, the world was known to only have one season: spring. days were always warm and sunny, while the grass was green as can be. flowers were never shy to bloom and the smell of fresh rain would permeate the air. in the middle of it all, was jaemin, the god of spring himself.

he lived a life of free spiritedness, normally prancing among the fields of flowers and grass barefooted while playing with the nymphs and satyrs of the land. and occasionally, the mortals who happen to stumble upon his divinity.

"jaemin!" called one of his dryad friends, namely donghyuck. the boy ran towards the god with open arms, a bright smile curved across his sun kissed features.

jaemin looked up from his place sitting in the grass and returned the smile, standing to capture donghyuck in an embrace. "what brings you here hyuckie? did you get mark mad again?" he asked, slightly sniffing in the dryad's nice woody scent.

donghyuck looked up from jaemin’s chest, where he had buried his head during impact, with an expression of mischief. "maybe, maybe not. we'll see." jaemin only rolled his eyes at the dryad, familiar with his playful ways and things with annoying mark, a naiad who was almost always the target of his pranks. "will you protect me if he comes?"

"it depends," the god decides. "what did you do today?"

a giggle bubbles up donghyuck's throat as he retold the story of how he replaced mark's whole shell collection with carved up wood chips. "the shells are still safe," he adds. "just hidden."

shaking his head and feigning disappointment, he gently flicks donghyuck's forehead which elicited a whine from the other.

later when they did see mark, the poor boy was sitting on one of the bigger rocks that protruded out of the stream. he was curled up in a ball, a pout on his face as he rested his chin on his knees. 

"looks like you really upset him this time hyuckie." jaemin says, giving donghyuck a pointed look. usually, mark would be chasing donghyuck around by now, threatening to drown all of his saplings but now, he was just sitting there sulking. he made no move to even run after donghyuck.

"oh c'mon, he's just acting. right as i step close to him, he's gonna tackle me. i'm sure of it." donghyuck squinted his eyes at mark. skeptical or not, jaemin knew the two would make up after whatever 'fight' they have. that's just how it always worked.

jaemin looked at donghyuck, then over at mark, an idea brewing in his mind. "hey mark!" he calls out, giving out their spot near the bushes.

donghyuck nearly screeches as he is behind him and all jaemin could do was giggle at the boy's antics. mark on the other hand, looked up from whatever he was tracing along the rock and grinned seeing as it was jaemin who called him. he raises his hand to wave at the other, only to have his arm stop midway once he saw a familiar tuff of brown hair behind the god.

jaemin noticed and reached out behind him to pull the dryad out into the open. donghyuck yelped at the sudden force while trying to squirm out of jaemin’s grip but stopped when his name was called upon.

"hyuck." from mark's tone alone, donghyuck knew he was in trouble.

the god simply chuckles at their exchange and pats donghyuck’s back sympathetically, “just work things out with him alright? i have to head back home before mother goes on a rampage trying to find me.” he turns to leave, but before doing so, he gives donghyuck a slight push towards mark.

after leaving the two, he couldn’t help but let a sigh leave his lips. looking up at the sky, he finds the trees swaying gently above him, covering up most of the sunlight. though he loved the blue skies and warm weather, it was about time that he’d get bored of the same scenery.

his mother, demeter, had addressed this before saying that he didn’t need all that action. messing around never led to anything good and she lived by that. jaemin never even knew how bad anything could get. all he knew were sunny days and lazing around while soaking up the spring air. the most ‘action’ he got was from his two nymph friends, which really wasn’t much honestly.

what jaemin needed was a change in scenery. 

-

back home, where demeter’s palace lies, he lets himself in the entrance located beyond mother’s garden. the entrance was kind of hidden behind overgrown grape vines. in a way, it served as a door and a food source for when jaemin was feeling especially peckish.

as he brushed past the vines, he was greeted by the familiar sandy walls of his mother’s palace. torches were already lit, casting his shadow against the walls. the walk to his room wasn’t far from the garden entrance, so by the time he got there the sun was merely brushing against the meridian. just on time.

his room was bare compared to the rest of the palace, only his bed, a bedside table, and a bookcase occupied it. if he could, he would’ve gotten a smaller room, but his mother insisted on having one of the best rooms so he was left with this.

jaemin plopped himself on the cotton sheets, pressing his face into the fabric and inhaling the faint smells of roses and chrysanthemum. just as his eyes were getting heavy with sleep, he heard a meow off the end of his bed. raising his head up, jaemin pulls himself to the edge of his bed to see a black cat lying down while licking at its paws leisurely.

a smile bloomed on his lips. he always had a soft spot for small animals, especially cats, and was used to coming across them on his everyday adventures.

“hey there little one, when did you get here?” he asked gently, while adjusting his position to where he was resting his head on his arms.

the cat looked up at him with its mismatched eyes, wide and innocent. it cocked its head to the side and jaemin mirrored the action.

jaemin watched silently as the cat sat up on its haunches, still facing him. there was something odd about the cat, jaemin decided. its tail, that swished side to side lazily, left a faint trail of smoky shadows everytime it moved. and he’d never seen a cat like this until now.

curious, jaemin reaches down his hand in front of the cat, but not moving to touch it just yet. 

“don’t worry, i won’t hurt you.” the cat stares at his hand before it leans in, nuzzling into his palm. jaemin silently cooed at how soft the fur felt against his skin despite its smoky appearance.

“jaemin!” both jaemin and the cat flinched at the voice, with him turning to the entrance of his bedroom and the cat dissipating into a pool of shadows.

there stood demeter in all her glory. her forest green peplos draped over her tall figure, blonde hair that looked more like thinly woven gold thread cascading down in curls. the scent of cinnamon and some other herbs permeated the air around him. sometimes, jaemin wondered how this eternal youth thing worked, because even though his mother was centuries old, she looked to be as old as a maiden.

“mother.” he replied, pushing himself up from his rather awkward position. “is something the matter?” now that he took a good look at her, her brows were furrowed and her lips were turned to a deep frown. he had associated this look to how she looked at him when he caused trouble, but last time he checked, he hadn't done anything wrong.

“what was that?” she asked, as her eyes practically bore holes into jaemin’s head.

“what was what?” jaemin was genuinely confused. last time he checked, he didn’t go far from her reach. he’d always stayed in the same area for ages, scared to venture further due to the stories of god eating monsters waiting for a naive soul to wander into their clutches.

“that creature you were playing with.”

“the cat?” jaemin averted his gaze to the floor where he supposed the cat would be but there was nothing. _hm, i guess it ran away._

demeter sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. “my dearest jaemin, that was no cat. that was a god. a god that _reeks_ of sorcery.” her eyes narrowed at the spot where the cat—no, _god_ , stood moments before. if he was still there, jaemin was sure he would’ve gotten obliterated by his mother’s glare no less.

jaemin’s eyes widened slightly. _a god?_

the next thing he knows, his mother is in front of him and cupping his face in her hands. the pads of her thumbs run across his cheeks in feathery strokes as she said, “remember what i told you jaemin. never will you venture beyond our land, no matter what or who says. you will stay here where you are safe and under my care, understood?”

“yes, mother. of course.” he answers obediently, yet his mind swirled up curiosities that were sure going to leave him restless for the rest of the night.

“that’s what i like to hear. now, goodnight my son. rest well.” demeter presses a loving kiss onto her son’s head before exiting his room, leaving him in the wake of night.

and while his mind wanders, a shadow of a cat passes across his balcony and back into the darkness.

**-**

renjun said he would be back come nightfall, but how could he when he found such a beautiful being in the mortal world? his soft peach colored hair was adorned with tiny golden flowers, that glittered magnificently under the remaining sunlight. not to mention the boy’s eyes, warm brown, the shade of the very earth they stood on. the way he stared down at him in such innocent curiosity, he wanted nothing more than to get lost in them. renjun was, for the lack of better words, enamored.

_jeno could wait a bit more_ , he told himself when he was nuzzling against jaemin's hand.

before all of this, he had come to the mortal world to seek out ripe and juicy figs to bring down to the underworld. renjun had thought transforming into a cat would serve him the benefit of blending in, so that’s what he did. he had only turned to his mortal form to pick the figs and store them in his satchel.

renjun was about to go back when he caught sight of the beautiful boy, walking and humming a soft tune. and who was he not to follow in wonder as to how he’d never seen the boy before.

he looked to be a son of aphrodite, but he hasn’t heard about the lady having an affair with another god in ages. (she said she found mortals quite the spectacle to be around, that’s why she likes to stay close to them. which to renjun, makes sense. godly affairs are more petty than anything.)

renjun followed and followed until he was in the boy’s room. he didn’t want to scare the boy either, so staying as a cat, it is. once he realized where he was, it was safe to assume that this boy had to be related to demeter. _when did demeter have a child?_

in the midst of nuzzling into the boy’s soft hands, a sharp voice broke his daze, causing him to automatically sink into the shadows. renjun knew he couldn’t stay for long so he made his way to the underworld using the realm of shadows.

on his way there, he could practically hear jeno’s whines of him taking so long to fetch ripe figs. yet, he couldn’t quite care to get annoyed as he usually would because all he could think about was the boy with peach tinted locks.

“renjun, what’s gotten you so up in the clouds hm?” renjun snaps out of his daze, giving jeno his undivided attention. the god of the underworld stared at him curiously, lips pouted and awaiting his response.

the two were currently in the palace gardens (if you could really call that. renjun would rather it be called a grove since all that’s there are wisteria trees along with a few asphodels and elms, but whatever.) sitting underneath the trees while eating the figs renjun has collected earlier.

“i saw a boy.” renjun decided to respond honestly, as he absentmindedly rubs his thumb across the fig’s skin. “a boy i have never seen before.”

jeno hums beside him. “what about him has gotten you so awestruck then?”

“you would understand if you saw him. i swear, his smile is as sweet as honey and his eyes sparkled of the most precious jewels.” he turns to face jeno, a smile on his lips. “i could bring you up to the mortal world to see if you’d like, jeno.”

jeno would be lying if he said his gut wasn’t twisting with jealousy. it wasn’t everyday he’d see renjun so starry eyed about another person, and a mortal for that matter. just who was this boy and how beautiful was he to have renjun so smitten?

“i would be delighted.” and renjun’s smile only widened, causing jeno’s heart to leap in his chest.

if this boy happened to make renjun smile so widely, he truly must be something else. at that point, jeno knew he had to see who this was.

**-**

jaemin lies listlessly in a field of flowers, as he gazed up at the clouds in the sky. donghyuck and mark weren’t here to entertain him today, and he’s already done everything he’s thought of. he climbed a tree and watched the sunrise. he made a flower crown for himself. he danced in the field to a song in his mind. heck, he even pulled out the lyre his mother gifted him ages ago and plucked its stiff strings in hopes to cure his boredom. but, to no avail.

and now, he’s just quietly tracing the clouds with a raised finger pointed up at the sky, watching as the shapes gradually morph and change with every minute that passes.

“meow.” jaemin whips his head to the side to meet face to face with the same mismatched eyes from the night before. he grins at the pleasant surprise, his mother’s warnings from before completely slipping his mind at the sight of the cat.

“you came back!” he exclaims joyfully, petting its head gently. “how did you find me, hm?”

the cat only meows in response, as it climbed onto jaemin’s chest and proceeded to curl up on it.

jaemin chuckles lightly, “it would be nice to be able to understand you, little one, but this’ll have to do.” he curls his fingers against the cat’s chin, causing it to purr lowly. “i hope you don’t mind keeping me company for a bit. i’m feeling quite lonely today.”

the cat brushes its head onto jaemin’s knuckles, and jaemin guesses that was a yes. so, he goes on talking about his day. about how he watched the sunrise, and how he made the very flower crown he was wearing. he talked and talked until he got to the topic of his mother.

“i love her, i do, but i feel like there’s so much more i can do other than prancing around in a field of flowers, you know? she doesn’t really like me associating with other gods and only lets me talk to the nymphs and satyrs that live here. it’s not like i don’t like the nymphs or the satyrs either, because they’re wonderful...i just wish i could find someone i could relate to.” jaemin let’s out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes to just collect his thoughts once more. to be fair, it was nice to get that off his chest, even if he wasn’t going to get much of a response anyways.

“you know, i kind of want to meet one of the other gods one day. or go on an adventure beyond my mother’s land. it gets quite lonesome here when the others are gone.” he says, his tone gone soft but honest.

jaemin didn’t really know how long this was going last. him staying in this eternal ‘paradise’, that is. hell, elysium was probably better than this. if his mother was going to be like this for the rest of his life, would he even be able to do what _he_ wants for a change?

the cat meowed softly before jaemin felt its tongue swipe across his cheek. he cracked one of his eyes open to meet with the cat’s eyes. the mismatched purple and grey left him mesmerized. it wasn’t everyday you’d see someone with heterochromia, much less a cat with it.

it meows again then hops off of his chest. to which jaemin in turn gives it a questioning look, as it nudges his hand and nods off into the distance.

“you want me to follow you?” he asks, and the cat meows before it starts to walk in the direction it pointed to, which was in the direction of the forest. a voice at the back of his head echoed his mother’s warning, but it’s the forest; he’s been there plenty of times to know that it was safe for him.

once in the forest, jaemin still follows the cat, making sure he wouldn’t lose sight of it. while walking, he couldn’t help but feel another presence weaving throughout the trees and plants, then running up his spine with a chill. at the bottom of his stomach, a faint bundle of fear floats idly, waiting to be unraveled.

yet, he kept pushing on and on and on until he arrived at a familiar pond. the water was as blue as the sky, not a speckle of dirt to ruin its clarity. flowers were steadily bloomed around it, all in different shapes and sizes. the trees themselves cover it so that just enough sunlight filters into the place, and it reminds him why mark loved this place so much. it was beautiful.

lost in his stupor, he hadn’t noticed how the cat had disappeared on him. so, it catches him by surprise when something starts to rise out of the pond itself. no longer was the water a glittering azure, and no longer were the vibrant flowers. the place seemed to darken and wither, and jaemin widened his eyes in shock at the figure standing in the middle of it all.

jaemin was frozen in fear when he met eyes with the figure. there was something about their eyes that made jaemin want to hightail it out of there, and as the water and dirt gradually glided off of it he realized that it was none other than jeno, the god of the underworld. it made sense. the sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, the surrounding area succumbing to the dark, the life slipping away like a leech sucking its prey dry of their blood.

as to why the god of the underworld just bursted out of a pond is beyond jaemin, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t curious about it. over the years, he’s seen glimpses of the man, but never this up close. from where he was standing, he could make out his unruly black hair and eyes as dark as pure ink.

he unconsciously staggered backwards until his back hit against the bark of a tree. and for a second, he couldn’t breathe; his lungs were burning. it was like all the air in the area just vanished, leaving jaemin gasping for air. he didn’t like this one bit.

that was until a cold hand met with his cheek, shocking him back into reality, heaving. in front of him stood jeno, staring back at him with such intensity, he wasn’t sure if he was going to get blasted into oblivion or have his skull crushed. (both sounded terrible in jaemin’s mind.)

“so you’re the one renjun’s been fawning over?” if jaemin weren’t so scared out of his wits, he would’ve thought the man’s voice to be soothing. he tilts jaemin’s head up so that he would have no choice but to look the death god in the eyes.

jaemin was surprised that he was even able to get a coherent answer out of himself, with all the fear bursting in his veins. “w-who’s renjun?” the name sounded familiar; like he’s probably heard his mother mention the name on her many rants, but he was too zoned out to notice.

jeno’s brow twitched upwards, breaking his stone faced facade. “you don’t know who that is?”

“uhm...no?” jaemin answered unsurely, while trying to calm down his palpitating heart. “should i know who that is?” to that, jeno chuckles incredulously. for a boy who is a god, his knowledge on them seems to be very limited.

“jeno. stop scaring him will you?” both jeno and jaemin averted their attention to the man making his way towards them. from the moment jaemin met his mismatched colored eyes, he remembers his mother’s words. 

_“my dearest jaemin, that was no cat. that was a god. a god that_ **_reeks_ ** _of sorcery.”_

a god that reeks of sorcery. 

jaemin puts two and two together and yes, he does kind of want to bang his head against the tree trunk he was leaning on, but he’ll find a more appropriate time to mull over his stupidity. for now, he just needs to find out _why_ the god of the underworld and the god of sorcery decided to visit the overworld? and _why_ they approached him, out of all gods.

“he’s a god. he can hold his ground.” jeno’s eyes briefly raked down jaemin’s body, as if to assess if his physique was up to par with a god’s. (side note, it was, thank you very much) “besides, you brought me here to show me how wonderful he is, yet i don’t see a thing that’s worth leaving the underworld for.”

at that, jaemin’s fear traded itself out for annoyance in a matter of seconds. sure, jeno was a god that was much more powerful than him, and could definitely obliterate him in a fight, _but_ he had no right to insult jaemin. right to his face. in his realm.

the audacity.

jaemin scoffs, gaining the other two’s attention in the process. “well, excuse me for not meeting your expectations, your godly deathly-ness. i wasn’t informed of your visit to the mortal world--no, matter of fact, _why_ are you even here in _my_ realm?”

he was met with two reactions. renjun had to hold back a laugh, causing his cheeks to puff out slightly while jeno sent jaemin another deathly glare.( pun intended.) guess _somebody_ isn’t fond of the nickname, but jaemin by no means cares about that.

renjun ended up being the one to answer his question, and jaemin had expected as much. jeno seemed too preoccupied with trying to intimidate him to really give him an answer without insulting him in the process.

“i wanted to introduce him to you.”

“alright, but what for?” that seemed to stump renjun, leaving his cheeks slightly tinted rose.

“u-uhm, well...i just wanted to be friends?” renjun really wanted to drown himself in the pond. “i saw you while i was up here to collect figs, and thought you would be nice to befriend.”

“well...why didn’t you just say so?” a smile curved over jaemin’s features easily. “you didn’t have to go as far as turning yourself into a cat to be my friend. i’m open to being friends with other gods.” _except for grumpy ghosty pants. he can go back to the underworld for all i care._ a scoff comes from jeno’s direction and jaemin was quick to retort, “seriously, if you have a problem then just leave. no one’s forcing you to stay in my presence.”

“maybe i will.” he huffs, turning back around to the pond, where he had emerged from.

“wait, jeno!” renjun calls out, making jeno turn around in the process. “you can’t just leave like this. we barely got to know him.”

for a second, he could see jeno’s eyes soften and jaemin automatically knew. he may be no child of aphrodite, but he knew love when he saw it. hell, he sees it all the time when donghyuck tries to be discreet about his obvious to god interest in mark, and mark straight out telling him about how donghyuck’s a blessing sent from mother nature herself. those love struck fools.

“i’m sorry jun, but i have to get back anyways. the underworld can only operate so long without a king to oversee it.” it was a weak excuse and jeno knew it, but he didn’t want to be near this flowery sunshine guy that smelled way too strongly of the sun and flowers. the first time he laid eyes on him, he already knew he wouldn’t like him one bit.

he was too bright, too smiley, too undeniably _good_.

renjun sighs disappointedly, “fine. i’ll just stick around for a bit before heading back.” and with that, jeno disappeared once more into the ground leaving only jaemin and renjun.

at first, renjun didn’t really know what to say. jeno was supposed to be calming him down when he felt so nervous officially meeting jaemin like this, but nope. he just had to throw himself back into the underworld after one _look_ at jaemin. that traitor.

“i’m—i’m sorry about him. he’s just…” renjun scrunches up his brow in thought, trying to find the correct word to describe jeno. “not really fond of the other gods and goddesses, per se.”

jaemin shakes his head in light protest. “it’s fine. he’s taking his leave anyways.” maybe it was a bit petty of him to say it in such a mocking tone, but it was an eye for an eye here. jeno was rude to him first, and he wasn’t one to back down from a fight, spring god or not.

after that whole fiasco, jaemin actually got to spend time with the true renjun that _wasn’t_ a cat. (though his cat form was cute, his mortal form was admittedly cuter.) the god himself was adorable in a way that wasn’t just his size, but the way he pouts when he’s concentrating on weaving delicate flower stems together. or how he doesn’t fail to make jaemin feel like he wasn’t the only damned god in this world beside his mother.

it was nice to be able to have another person relate to his struggles and empathize with him. for once, jaemin felt like he could breathe in the crisp air surrounding him instead of it suffocating him.

“if you don’t mind me asking, what is the underworld like?” 

the two were sitting in the field where jaemin was laying before that whole ordeal. jaemin was mindlessly blowing on a dandelion, awaiting renjun’s answer.

“it’s...it’s different,” renjun decides. “the skies are never this blue, but they still hold a mysterious beauty if you'd ask me. and what is the land of the dead without the dead?” he chuckles at his own statement, head resting on the bed of grass below him.

“true,” jaemin agrees. “and can you really hear the tortured souls from the river styx?”

renjun raises an eyebrow at that. for someone who seems to be the epitome of all things innocent and bright, his questions are quite the opposite. but he answers the boy nonetheless, “no. you can’t. if anything, the ride across the river styx is silent for the most part.”

“oh. my mother always complains about how terrible the underworld is, but maybe that’s just her trying to scare me.” he pauses for a moment then looks at renjun with a worried expression. “wait, is it really that scary?”

it was amusing how jaemin was so curious about everything beyond this little world his mother had put him in, and at the same time renjun found the boy’s curiosity endearing. from being in the underworld and practically surrounding himself with one of the most malicious souls and perpetual suffering, jaemin’s childlike nature came as gentle as the sun’s first rays or the cool wash of the tides onto the beach shores. a little light in the shrouded darkness that was below.

he gave jaemin a tiny smirk, “depends. are you easily frightened?”

jaemin ponders on the thought. _was_ he easily frightened? he never really thought of the true dangers of the unknown before, just how much he wanted to dive into it head first. he was just so sick of being in this world his mother created for him, it seemed like fear was the last thing to be concerned about. 

with a chest filled with confidence, jaemin answers, “no. i’m not.” unless you count the time when jeno appeared before him, but then again that fear was temporary, as it was replaced by sheer annoyance right after. so no, he won’t count it.

“you sound pretty confident considering all you’ve known is this.” renjun gestures around the field they were in, and he was right. 

the closest he has ever remotely got to somewhere outside of this place was when he was dragged to olympus by his mother to attend some big annual meeting between all the gods and goddesses. and to be honest, it’s not as grand as it sounds. the ‘meeting’ was basically a contest of who fucked up more in a year, and jaemin never fails to feel major second hand embarrassment when his mother boasts about how she caused a whole famine, killing off an entire empire. _a famine a year keeps the soil clear,_ she would remind him as he discreetly rolls his eyes.

“i think my excitement makes up for most of it, if i am to be frank with you.” jaemin finally admits. “why are you asking anyway? plan to take me to mr. grumpy’s lair or something?”

the look that renjun gave him was enough for his eyes to widen in shock. _no way_ renjun was serious about this.

“only if you want to though, and it doesn’t have to be long.”

jaemin racks his brain for anything that could possibly go wrong with this and there’s plenty, but he’s willing to risk it for that small taste of sweet and decadent freedom. besides, who would give up an offer that included a cute god taking you on a field trip to the underworld? he sure isn’t, that’s for sure.

and so, that leaves jaemin with the beginnings of his little rebellion against his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think so far :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/renjammies)


End file.
